


Miracle in the Summer Rain

by Yukio



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Miracles, Summer, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukio/pseuds/Yukio
Summary: Leo takes Mikey for a training run during a hot summer day. The younger turtle is annoyed, especially when a storm comes. But the rain brings a miracle that improves Mikey's mood.The story was originally written for the TMNT Sweet Summer Sundays fanbook.





	Miracle in the Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Chercherin for helping with the story and Ravenshell for checking my poor grammar. Thank you, girls! <3

It was another hot day. Temperatures met the record and everyone who could afford it left the inferno of city jungles. One would have thought that the heat couldn’t get underground. The truth was that even though it wasn’t as hot in the sewers as it was in the streets, it was still pretty warm down there and the stench became stronger.

That was the reason that brought four mutant turtle brothers, their rat father and two human friends to the farmhouse in Northampton. The countryside provided relief: the environment wasn’t so unbearably hot there, nothing smelled awful there (except burned breakfast), they could go out without causing panic and enjoy the shadows under trees, and the closeness of the lake where they could swim and have fun didn’t hurt either.

Raph was just having a nap under a big oak growing nearby the farmhouse when he heard the soft rustle of the grass as someone was walking towards the tree. He opened one eye and saw Donnie. He closed the eye again and listened to his brother’s steps. There was something calming in the sound, but everything came to an end as did Donnie’s steps. Raph didn’t bother to open his eyes, but the new rustling told him that Donnie sat down. The red-masked turtle didn’t know if his brother wanted something or he was just looking for company, but he was too lazy to ask.

Comfortable silence stretched between them. It was always like that with Donnie. They didn’t need to talk in order to feel the connection between them.

Raph opened one eye again and noticed that Donnie was looking at him and smiling.

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Donnie said, and his smile widened. “Just the nice silence everywhere around us.”

“Yeah,” Raph grinned, but suddenly something occurred to him. He opened his other eye, too, and frowned. “Wait! Where’s the nutball?” he asked, and raised himself on his elbows, scanning their surroundings.

Donnie chuckled and put his hand on Raph’s plastron, pushing him back to the ground. “Chill. Leo took him for a training run.”

“In this heat?” Raph asked in disbelief.

“Mikey had too much energy and you know Leo. There’s no bad time for training,” Donnie explained.

Raph snorted. “Fools…”

Donnie sniggered. “You know, with them gone, there certainly are a few benefits,” he said, sliding his hand down Raph’s plastron.

Raph’s eyes widened with realization. “The barn is free… Let’s go! _Now!_ ”

Donnie laughed. “I knew you’d understand,” he said as he jumped to his feet.

“Less talking, more…”

“I know, I know!” Donnie grinned and started running towards the barn. Raph was right at his heels.

Soon, excited churrs could be heard.

~*~

“Why did we need to go on the run? Oh, why? Whyyyyyy?” Mikey moaned as he and Leo wriggled their way through the branches of trees.

“Because it keeps us in shape, Mikey,” Leo said, mildly amused.

“It keeps me thirsty,” Mikey complained, following Leo through the thick forest, but showing him how much pain it caused him to move.

Leo jumped to the ground, and when Mikey joined him, he handed his little brother a bottle of water that was hanging from his shoulder.

“Why didn’t you bring anything to drink with you?” he asked when the younger ninja had taken a proper swig.

Mikey swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Because I didn’t know we were going for such a long run. You should’ve warned me.”

“I did warn you. I told you I wanted to go to explore the forest.”

“You also said that it wouldn’t be so hot here. Now I know what a turtle soup feels like…”

“Stop exaggerating. It’s not so bad,” Leo said, taking the bottle from Mikey. He took a few sips, then closed the bottle and hung it on his shoulder again. “Let’s go.”

“I don’t understand. Aren’t you hot?”

“Mikey, the weather never stops a true ninja…”

“Blah, blah, blah. I’m tired. Can’t we rest?” Mikey asked impatiently.

“According to Donnie’s map, if we keep going this direction, we should find a stream. We can cool off there and rest a little,” Leo offered.

Mikey sighed. “Right. Because Donnie is never mistaken,” he said wryly.

Leo pretended he didn’t hear as he turned around and disappeared behind the nearest tree. Mikey whined. WHY did it need to be him who dated their tireless leader?

He followed his big brother and lover in one person, but he made sure to let Leo know how much he wanted to go back, especially when it was getting darker and darker.

Suddenly, Leo stopped and looked around. He sniffed the air.

“What’s up?” Mikey asked, scanning their surroundings as well.

“Listen,” Leo said, tilting his head up to the sky.

Mikey listened to the silence around them. “I don’t hear anything,” he said after a moment.

“Exactly. No birds chirping, no wind rustling in the treetops. It’s silence before a storm.”

“Damn, you’re not kidding,” Mikey groaned. When he followed Leo’s example and sniffed the sultry air, he could feel the whiff of wetness mixed with electricity. “I’d say let’s go back.”

To his relief, Leo agreed. They turned around and hurried toward the farmhouse. Mikey really hoped they would make it in time, but luck wasn’t on their side. They didn’t get far when the strong wind started blowing and the forest started rustling angrily. A few seconds later lightning pierced the sky, followed by a deafening thunder.

The boys hurried back, but nature was against them. The thunder threatened of coming rain, and soon big, cool drops landed on their skin.

“Do you remember the rocks we passed on our way here?” Leo asked his younger brother.

“Yeah. What about them?”

“We’ll wait there until the storm’s gone.”

“Cool, I can’t wait,” Mikey said sarcastically, following his lover.

The drizzle turned into rain and rain into true downpour. Mikey was cursing under his breath the stupid idea to go for the run in such a beastly weather. He had been dying of heat at first, now he was cold and his mood was far under the freezing point. He wrapped his arms around his torso as he and Leo zigzagged among the trees and came to a small clearing. On the other side was a rock formation with a big crack where the two turtle brothers found shelter from the rain.

“Just terrific,” Mikey growled. He and Leo sat down and watched the torrents of water outside. They both were wet and as the water was dripping from their bodies, the soil under them was turning into mud. Their masks and knee and arm pads were totally soaked and cold, sticking to their bodies.

Mikey pulled his knees to his plastron and folded his arms around them in order to keep some warmth. He was shivering while glaring daggers at the rain outside. 

“I’m cold,” he said in an accusing tone. He wanted Leo to know that everything was his fault. He was the one who had dragged the poor orange-masked ninja through the whole forest just to end up trapped in this stupid hole. Mikey had been so up for pulling some prank on Raph, but no, Leo had HAD to insist on the training run. He had said it would be fun – but Mikey wasn’t laughing.

Leo pulled closer and wrapped his arm around his lover’s shoulders, pulling him closer in an attempt to warm him up a little, but Mikey’s frown deepened and he pushed Leo away.

“Leave me alone, I don’t wanna cuddle right now.”

“I wanted to help with the cold,” Leo said calmly. He was refusing to attune to Mikey’s bad mood.

“How? By making me feel even colder? Your skin is no warmer than mine,” the younger turtle bitched.

“I’m sorry,” Leo said, and Mikey wanted to snap at him that he should be, but something stopped him. No, Leo didn’t sound sorry at all, but there was something about him that made Mikey bite his tongue. He only snorted, making it obvious that Leo wasn’t showing enough regret with his hasty plan of the training run, and leaned against the rocky wall behind his back.

Leo shifted closer to the opening and stared out. That offended Mikey even more. He was the one suffering here and Leo was paying him no attention. That was absolutely rude as far as the younger ninja was concerned. Leo was BOUND to beg for Mikey’s forgiveness and try to get on his good side again. But Leo apparently thought that watching the rain and listening to thunder was much more interesting.

_Just wait until we get back. No having fun in the barn anymore!_

They didn’t talk. Leo seemed to be totally engrossed in watching the dark, cloudy sky and Mikey was busy glaring daggers at his brother’s shell, not even bothered by the fact that he was overreacting a little.

After some time the rain eased off and a ray of sunshine lit the space in front of their shelter. Leo got on his hands and knees, showing his lover his sexy ass with his cute little tail Mikey loved so much to play with during their passionate moments. The blue-masked ninja crawled a bit forward, then he lowered his butt on his heels and looked up at the sky again.

Mikey couldn’t take it anymore. If the gray sky was more interesting than him, he wanted to know why.

“What are you expecting to see there?” he asked, not really amiably.

Leo looked over his shoulder and smiled as if he hadn’t even heard Mikey’s tone. “A miracle,” he said.

Mikey blinked in puzzlement. “What miracle?”

“A summer miracle.” Leo looked at the sky again.

“Haha, you’re kidding,” Mikey said sarcastically.

“Why don’t you come here and see for yourself?” Leo asked. “It’s right there.” He pointed at the sky.

The orange-masked ninja frowned again. “I hope it’s worth the trouble,” he grunted.

“Trust me, it is.” Mikey could hear a smile in Leo’s voice and that little fact made him even more curious.

He crawled up next to Leo and looked where his brother was staring when he spotted them – two colorful arcs, one of them very clear, its colors rich and distinct, the other a bit lighter. Mikey’s jaw dropped at the marvelous phenomenon.

“Beautiful, right?” Leo said after a moment. “You don’t see something like that in the city very often.”

“I’ve never seen anything like that,” Mikey announced. “Leo, I’ve never seen a rainbow before. Have you?”

Leo smiled. “No, I haven’t,” he said softly.  “We’re never topside when there are favorable conditions. The moment the rain eases, people get back on the streets. Not to mention the high buildings blocking the view.”

“Yeah…” Mikey leaned in to Leo and pressed his shoulder against his brother’s. “And we were never lucky enough to see one when we visited Casey’s farmhouse before.”

A gentle smile spread across Leo’s lips. “It’s weird, isn’t it? Storms are part of summer and we still missed the chance to see a rainbow somehow.”

Mikey chuckled quietly, watching the rainbows slowly disappear. “Maybe because we keep inside during storms and don’t go on training runs when one is supposed to come.”

Leo grinned. “It was still sunny when we set off.”

Mikey pulled away a little and hit Leo’s shoulder playfully. “You knew how this would end.”

Leo laughed. “I really didn’t. But when it started to be unbearably hot, I kinda expected a storm.”

“And then decided to use it to your advantage,” Mikey said, and his hand slipped into his lover’s.

Leo smiled, tangling their fingers together. He looked at Mikey. “You know, there was a big chance we would just get wet and wouldn’t see any rainbows.”

Mikey tore his gaze away from the rainbows and turned to Leo, a big smile playing on his lips. “Hope never dies, right?”

Leo grinned. “Absolutely.”

Mikey giggled and before Leo could look at the rainbows again, he connected with him in a sweet kiss.

Tasting each other’s mouth was a very serious activity that required their full concentration. Gentleness turned into sensuality, sensuality into passion. Mikey churred quietly as Leo won their little battle for dominance and deepened the kiss.

It took them a while to pull from each other. When they looked at the sky again, the rainbows were gone just like Mikey’s annoyance with Leo.   

“We should head back,” Leo said softly as he turned to his orange-masked lover again.

Mikey looked at him. “Can’t we stay a little longer?” he asked, blue eyes pleading with the leader.

Leo’s lips stretched into a tender smile. “Of course.”

Mikey took his lover’s hand one more time and rested his head on Leo’s shoulder. They were sitting there side by side, watching the clearing sky.

“Even when I’m a pain in the ass sometimes, I still love you. Thank you for putting up with me,” Mikey said quietly.

Leo’s lips stretched into a grin. “Pain in the ass? I hadn’t noticed,” he said, amused, and when Mikey raised his head and looked at him, the blue-masked ninja graced his lips with a tender kiss. “I love you, too,” he whispered after a moment.

Mikey gave him a radiant smile before he laid his head on Leo’s shoulder again.

The sun came out from behind the clouds and wrapped the world in light and warmth. Its rays caressed the skin of the two turtle brothers, weaving the ever-lasting summer into their loving hearts.


End file.
